


Don't play the blame game

by DarkHime213



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Humor, no phantom planet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-20 00:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkHime213/pseuds/DarkHime213
Summary: He glanced around the office seeing Gene Green, her parents, Bash Pox and his father smiling as Danny continued his screaming match with the Ms. Tetslaff.Lancer though for a moment that he looked pale but realized that he has bigger things to worry about.Its Officer James now I need to see the schedule Mr. Fenton and I need your parents to be called now.





	Don't play the blame game

“This child is a Nusince!” was the first thing Lancer heard as he made his way into Principal office. He glanced around the office seeing Gene Green, her parents, Bash Pox and his father smiling as Danny continued his screaming match with the Ms. Tetslaff.  
“Lancer thank god you are back. We need to expel this terror once and for all.” Danny looked panicked for a second.  
“Mr. Lancer wait it really wasn’t me I have an alibi see.” Danny passes him a large notebook. “And yeah I’ll admit it now I am the one selling those candy cigarettes that look real.”  
“That proves he did it. Expel him-”  
“Enough!” the room went quiet. “Now Ms. Tetslaff tell me what happened while acting like an adult.” The woman blushed.  
“It all started this morning. I found this nightmare hosting a mini casino in the back of my gym.” Danny blushed and nodded.  
“We were just playing Uno and there was no gambling since these guys didn’t know how to play well.” He smiled up at Lancer opening the book to a new page listing out the prices for teaching people how to play speed. “Uno is easy for the eyes and allowed at school.”  
“He’s right Ms. Tetslaff Uno is allowed.” She sputters in shock but smiles.  
“Fine but I caught him taking an online exam for another student. Explain that Fenton.”  
“Okay, it was a study quiz. Jack had been having trouble with his upcoming science test. So, I tutor him after school every day for the past week. This morning the teacher added an extra chapter, so he needs to learn that quickly. He paid me fifteen bucks to help him learn the formulas and I need something he could see right then and there. So, I took one of his study quizzes for the class and helped him study the sheet."  
“Why not just tutor him later?”  
“The test was today during our third period. There was no later, and you can ask the librarian. She knew what I was up to.” Lancer leaves for only a moment before coming back in. By this point, Bash’s father and Gene’s parents were looking a bit annoyed.  
“His story checks out and I need to know why half the school isn’t here or here but look like they want to roll under a rock and die?”  
“He poisons everyone during lunch!” The parents looked panic and scared within a second. Gene’s father even stepped out of the office.  
“Zip Green this is why you didn’t make the cheer team. No one likes a pathological liar.” She gasped and went to slap him as Bash garbed her back.  
“Ignore him, babe. He’s just jealous of us that all. He has to do stupid stuff like this to get attention” Bash was petting her hair glaring at him.  
“Yeah, I’m so jealous of two freshmen that are probably going to other dropout of high school or be here until their late twenties.” They gasped at him as he turns to face Ms. Tetslaff. “I haven’t even had detention since my freshmen year. I haven’t missed a day since my freshmen year. I haven’t even disappeared to the bathroom since my freshmen year. So why would I act up now during my junior year right before winter break?”  
“Watch that tone, Fenton. This is just like something you would do!” She was snarling by this point, but Danny wasn’t backing down.  
“Says who I want to see them!?” He stands up shaky slamming his hand into the desk.  
“Calm down right now you two!” They backed away from each other and took their seats. Ms. Tetslaff sat down glaring while Danny caught his breath. Lancer though for a moment that he looked pale but realized that he has bigger things to worry about “Now Ms. Tetslaff Daniel is right. This isn’t even close to what he might do and I would know.”  
“No Lancer you defend this troublemaker every single time. He did it and we even have witnesses. This just likes him to pull a prank right before a big game.”  
“Your right I would definitely do something right before a big game, but you forgot the fact that I don’t do pranks. I think there mean unless done to friends with a good sense of humor. This wasn’t a prank and I still think we should call the cops."  
“Wait he wanted the cops called?” Bash’s father stands up unzipping his coat to show his uniform. “I want the whole story now.”  
“I got it, sir because it seems like someone just want to play the blame game.” Ms. Tetslaff stands up again but one glare from Lancer sits her back down. “Today is chili Friday and the cafeteria was packed. Everyone had other grabbed a bowl of chili or the toasty cheese sticks. Even the lunch ladies would relax with us and eat. It was around noon when the first case of food poisoning started. A boy ran out of the cafeteria holding his stomach. Then a girl and another and so one to half the school going into complete chaos within the span of thirty minutes.  
“I figured out the someone must have added something to the chili. My best friend Tucker started telling everyone to grab their stuff, call their parents and go home. Sam, my other best friend, bought a charter bus to started taking kids whose parents that couldn’t come get them home.” He checks his phone and groans. “At the moment that last bunch is going home and I have to call my parents to come get me great.” He leans back and mumbles to himself.  
“So where you when this happened Mr. Fenton.” Gene’s father was now in work mode and hushing Ms. Tetslaff every time she opened her mouth.  
“I was dropping off some late delivers and having lunch with my friends. I have my schedule right here Officer?”  
“It’s Officer James now I need to see the schedule Mr. Fenton and I need your parents to be called now.” Lancer passes Danny the notebook just as Danny groans in pain.  
“If you look here it tells you were, I was and what I was doing down to the last second.” Danny backs away letting Officer James hold the notebook.  
“Mr. Fenton are you alright?” Danny shacks his head grabbing his mouth and running out the office.  
“Well, I guess you got your answer officer James.” Gene’s mother looked relaxed. “Oh, you probably think I’m heartless. My husband is a doctor and was out there helping some of the sicker kids. Danny most definitely ran into him.” She giggles to herself. “They should be back soon.”  
“Okay, so Mr. Lancer you said you know Mr. Fenton had nothing to do with this why?”  
“Well, I know Daniel very well because I have been his teacher since he was in the six grade. The boy is smart clever and a teenager all in all. During his Sophomore year, we got a new principal. Daniel and this principal did not get along and I don’t blame him really. The man was strict, cruel and a bit of an idiot.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“He banded board game, games, phone, transport that wasn’t buses.” Officer James looks at him confused. “I know it gets worse outside snacks as well-meaning; cakes, candy, drinks, and I’m still shocked by this water.”  
“Wait that still doesn’t answer my question?” Lancer flips through the notebook before passing the notebook back. “ Daniel started selling these a week after this guy got here and hasn’t stopped because our school board can’t make a decision to save there like. He hasn’t played pranks, cause any damage, gotten into any fights, or even missed a day of school. He is a good kid that wants to help anyone that needs help in his own way.” James nodded understanding what Lancer was saying.  
“He hasn’t done this before so there is no reason to believe he would do this.” James shuts the book and looks at his son. “ Not to mention Mr. Fenton just ran out the room sick while two children sit in here look perfectly fine to me.” Bash and Gene look at glace other quickly.  
“Gene honey why didn’t you eat any lunch. You love Cheese sticks.” Her mother was standing up looking down at her. James gets a call about heading to the school.  
“Bash I want answers now young man.” Bash ditched his head as his father got closer. Danny walks back in looking better alongside Gene’s father. The man did not look happy.  
“Hi, I think Mr. Fenton figure out what happened.” He voice gave of how embarrassed he was. Danny pulls out a PDA.  
“Tucker was doing me a favor. I need to take some pictures for an upcoming celebration. Well in the background for some of the picture it shows these two.” He passes the phone to Mr. Lancer smiling. He was sweating and pale but the smile on his face made him seem like he was beyond happy. In the photo, it clearly showed Gene and Bash sneaking into the back of the kitchen and pouring something on to the cheese stick dough and the chili pots.  
“Bash you don’t understand how much trouble you are.” James leaves the room speaking into his walkie talkie. Gene’s parents just looked embarrassed and angry at her. Her mother was mumbling about grounding her for the rest of her life.  
“Since this is now cleared up.” Mr. Lancer turns to Danny realizing how pale he was getting. “Daniel, did you call your parents to come get you?” Danny nodded weakly and groaned out.  
“I called my uncle. He should be here soon.” Just as he says that there was a knock on the door and in steps Vlad Masters.  
“How is he?” He rushed over to Danny carefully helping him to stand.  
“Um I’m Dr. Green and it seems like my daughter and her friend decided to use my emergency Ipecac syrup as part of a prank.” Danny shot him a thumbs up.  
“It’s cool I’m not pressing charges, but you might want to make her do a public apology.” They looked confused until Vlad Groaned.  
“Today was both the Friday night basketball game and queen bee pageant.”  
“What!” Gene was standing up looking shocked. “The pageant is next week sir not this week sir.” Her mother looked annoyed at her again.  
“So you weren’t listening to me last night good to know.” Gene looked at her mother as she continued. “We will be visiting your distant relatives on your father’s side for winter break. We also won’t have enough time to order you those black heals you wanted for the Pageant since it was moved up to happen tomorrow night after the basketball game.” Gene started to scream cry instantly. Danny winced at her screaming while Vlad spoke up.  
“I would start on that public apology now and they need to be punished, Mr. Lancer.” Vlad was letting Danny lean against him while they spoke.  
“Of course, I agree with Mr. Master. Ms. Green and Mr. Pox you two are suspended for two days after winter break and will serve detention until the end of the year.” They yelled out loud shocked. “You two will also help the janitor after school.”  
“What about practice. I’m a basketball player remember.”  
“I need to keep practicing or Paulina will never let me be a cheerleader.” They sounded so desperate Danny almost felt bad for them. Lancer looked at Ms. Tetslaff and with a straight face said.  
“Should I tell them that there banned from sport or do you want the honor.” The screamed out crying and begging for a second chance. “You poisoned more than half the school and tried to frame another student. You two should be thankful you’re not expelled.” They grimaced as their parents started glaring hard at them and apologized before fleeing the room.  
“Come on Daniel you need to get to bed and you need a lot of soup,” Danny whined and covered his head.  
“Hold on Mr. Master I think someone has something to say.” Lancer was staring right at Ms. Tetslaff. “Ms. Tetslaff I think you owe someone an apology.” It came out as more of a threat than a simple statement.  
“I’m sorry for the mix-up Fenton. It won’t happen again.” She kept her eyes down at the desk as Vlad half carried half dragged Danny out the office.  
“Are you going to tell me what that was all about.” He placed Danny in the car letting him lay down.  
“Maybe later um Vlad do you have a bucket.”  
“Not the seats!”  
“Kidding! . . . . halfway kidding promise.”


End file.
